A Forbidden Love
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: Draco falls in love with a muggle. He has to hide her from the dark lord. What suprises will happen? Find out why draco lost his fave tie. And is the wizardig world in jepordy..... PLEEESE REVIEW! CH 10 UP! Story ending, need ideas for it NOW!
1. A loud apperation

The forbidden love

By

Luna Lovegood

_A truth will be reveled a forbidden love cast upon a pale moonlight a seer foresees a mortal death and a poison survived by the land_

_(see if you can figure out this prophesy)_

_Ch 1_

The moonlight was paler than the surface of the vast moonlit lake on the Malfoy estate. Draco was wandering far from Malfoy Manor. He wandered as far as to the muggle village nearby.

Tailia was outside shaking the placemats clean. Dinner was so filling that evening. Father had returned from a new job in the faraway town of Surry and had a wealthy days pay. She lived three blocks away from the train station so transportation to Surry was no hardship at all. Tailia looked over at the station. A loud "CRACK" rang through the still night air. The sound shook her so badly that she dropped all three placemats. She shuffled her way down the sidewalk. The "crack" came from the station. A dark figure with what appeared to be white hair and a long billowing cloak trudged down the street toward…… HER HOUSE author: dun dun dunnnnn. She was paralyzed with fear, it looked at her. Suddenly she felt its cold grip take hold of her. It was like being sucked through an airless straw. The minute she felt her lungs explode, there was air.

Draco had seen the muggle standing there. Staring. Just looking at the station. Was his apperation that loud? However the muggle would get suspicious, would tell all her bloody muggle mates and he would be a foot deeper in dragon crap with the ministry. That couldn't be allowed. Memory charms aren't practically hard. That is what Draco would do, yes that was perfect. He ran up to the girl and apperated to the Malfoy Manor bringing her. He ran up to his room carrying the girl with him. She had passed out during the apperation. He laid her on the large round bed, crumpling the solid green sheets their family inherited from Salazar Slitherin. Her face was paler than that of Draco. Her hair was a sleek dark and fiery red. It gave him the unfortunate memory of Weasley. But, all in all she was the most beautiful muggle he had ever seen. He felt an urge to kiss her, but resisted with such power. No girl had really loved him, if he could just keep her asleep for an hour or two, he could feel, have a real kiss-_NO! what is wrong with you Draco? First a mudblood, now a muggle! Oh god what would father think? Just drop it! -_Just then she stirred. She was waking.

It was a cold dark room with stone walls. The figure which had grabbed her was now standing over her. Its gray eyes, watching her every move. The bed in which she lay had a silk green cover on it. The room it's self having a green décor. The floors looked like, they too, were stone. She suppressed a loud shriek as she realized that this was not her warm and humble home. She was kidnapped.

"Shush you bloody muggle", Draco said. "Do you want to be found by _my_ father? Trust me you don't want to even meet him. I was in your town and I got you out of there before the Dark Lord came and killed you all off with the cruticas curse and _Avada Kedavra. _Your lucky I was there, well and I couldn't have you running off and telling your muggle family that I apperated into town, now could I?"A malicious smile spread across his face in thought of the effect of the cruticas curse. "How old are you anyway?" asked Draco. "Uhm, why d-do y-y-you need to know?" stammered Tailia. "How old are y-you?" "Eighteen and you?" replied Draco.

"Seventeen and a half"

"Name?"

"Tailia and you?"

"Tail? Like a cat's tail? Ha! Oh and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"And you laughed at MY name. Who names their kid 'Draco'? I mean really?"

"You insulting my father?"

"Where am I Draco?" said Tailia looking around

"Malfoy Manor"

"WHERE?"

"My home! What, are you too good for this muggle, huh?"

"'muggle' what's that?"

"Nonmagic people."

"You're a wizard? Yea right"

Suddenly a voice boomed outside Draco's bedroom door, it was cold as death and made Tailia's body grow a million goosebumps, "Draco, I sense a muggle in this house. Tell Lord Voldemort where it is. I feel like the cruticas today". "No muggle here my lord. No." replied Draco rather quickly. Tailia went to hide when a million things happened at once. Draco pulled Tailia into a searing kiss. The door admitted a disgusting figure with a white face and deep red eyes with slits for nostrils. Tailia couldn't break away from the kiss. She was enjoying it immensely. Draco pulled away. "My lord! Please I was just welcoming my girlfriend from uh- "

"London! Yes I just got here but I left my uh sti-"

"Wand. Yes she was in such a hurry to apperate here! I really missed you um Rebecca"

"Um yes dear I missed you to Draco."

Draco pulled her into another kiss.


	2. Her first kiss?

Draco pulled her into another kiss. Tailia was not as frightened by the thing in the room. It had shortly disappeared after their kiss. This time Draco apperated while kissing Tailia, which was very hard. Tailia broke away, as soon as she could breathe, and found herself in her small and dull little room. "I'm sorry that I had to kiss you, I just didn't want Voldemort to get you and think I was hiding a muggle. But, you are a good kisser."

"For an inexperienced girl I guess I am."

"Wow I guess you are, and may I say that you are the first girl who didn't pull away when I stuck my tongue in your mouth"

"You did! I couldn't tell" Tailia blushed. She had never had a guy snog her before, much less kissed.

"Well, can I visit you sometime?" Draco asked

"Well I suppose, but visit me when my parents are asleep, if they knew I was out with a guy, much less a wizard, I would be dead! So tomorrow night at 11 would be ok."

"I guess ill see you at 11. I can say I'm going to Knocturn Alley or, something."

"Teach me your words. I can't understand you half the time!"

"I forgot you were a muggle." And he pulled her into another kiss only she couldn't feel his tongue in her mouth. With a little wave, Draco disappeared. With what felt like a boyfriend, Tailia snuggled in her sheets and fell asleep.

"Breakfast Tailia!" It was early and Tailia could hardly believe her dream. "Honey, you disappeared last night after dinner. Where did you go? I was worried, well that is until this morning, you were in your bed." "Um" began Tailia "well I was at harpers field. Yes, I was looking for Gemini in the sky, no luck. I got back late so I didn't bother waking you. I just shimmied through my window."

Draco apperated to the Malfoy Manor and quickly stripped off his clothes and pulled on a pair of plaid lounge pants. He stayed up later than usual. He found himself at his desk at noon, drool dripping from his pointed chin. He had a rather detailed dream about his wedding night, with Tailia. But bloody, he hardly knew the girl. But Draco was patient, he would wait until the day he died to hear the words "I love you" from Tailia's mouth. Who give a crap if he hardly knew her? He loved her, that was that.

Tailia found a few blonde hairs on her sweater and saw traces of saliva on her blouse. Thank God she did the laundry. She sat in her room all day thinking of what she should say that night. Later came 9 and she pretended to pass out on her bed, when really she couldn't have. The excitement of seeing a guy she snogged last night was too much to bear. She had a gittery feeling when she kissed him. She felt like squeelin like a little piggie. She wanted to never break away from him. The statement that she never kissed a guy, was not true. When she was twelve she had a big crush on Menwel, the hottie of the seventh grade. He secretly adored her. Once he pulled her aside as she was makeing to go to the science lab. He waited until every one was in their class. Her asked if he could kiss her and then said it. Said the magic words, I LOVE YOU.Then Mr. Smooth plunged his mouth into hers. They kissed for a whole minute. But niether of them felt the passionet sparks. It was nothing.

After deep anticipation 11 came. Draco hopped to his feet and pulled on his best. And he left to go and spend the evening with his love, Tailia.

I will update soon! only...its 1:11 and i feel my head lowering to the- ZZZZZZZlol! i kid its late but I could care less. I'm now working on chapter 3 so gimme a while. i need time to make it longer and more discriptive does eyebrow thing i did solittle detail Mrs. Farley would be dissapointed (and who cares?). lol im sorry this is short, i kno im workin on it! and you better review!


	3. Caecus animadverto, The Dress

Tailia was sitting on a small pillow in the middle of her room. She was waiting for Draco to come. She heard a "CRACK" and jumped up to straiten her black polyester dress. Draco looked as if he had just gone to the Medieval (or however ya spell it) times. He was, however, wearing a pair of black pants with a silver lining on the seams. His hair seemed to be lighter than before, and his face, which at first when she met him looked ghostly, was a lighter shade of pale, he almost looked albino in the street lights coming from outside. "Come along Tailia; we need to get you proper clothes", Draco said looking her up and down. "Since I'm taking you, you cannot look like a muggle, think of the tabloids (author: can't spell)! The last thing I would want is the Daily Prophet, our newspaper, to know is that I'm teaching a muggle our ways of life; they'd have a field day! Now come along _FRIEND _your dress awaits."

She knew well by now that they were only friends. The kiss was merely a way to save her life. They "apperated" to the Malfoy Manor and Tailia found herself in a dusty, and filthy room; only, this wasn't Draco's room. Suddenly, as if he had read her mind, he said, "My mother's room. Before she died it was light blue. She was the only source of happiness. She taught me a good soundproofing spell, don't worry; I already put it on the room. I can block mind reading, so we can talk about whatever. _Caecus animadverto_. There, now I can't see you get changed into the dress on the bed." There was indeed a most beautiful dress on the bed. It was a deep green, with silver lace. She was still worried that Draco could see her. She went over to him and lifted his eyelid just to make sure. When she opened one she let out a scream of terror. His eyeball was gone. It now looked more like a bloody hole in Draco's beautiful skull. Veins hung down and blood was seeping out. "DRACO" Tailia screamed. "Calm down. It's only temporary. They rolled into the very back of my temple, so I wouldn't see you nude. Now get dressed."

No longer worrying about Draco seeing her, Tailia pulled off her little dress and pulled on the green velvet one on the bed. It looked as if it was a heavy fabric, but in reality she felt like she was in her nightgown, only it was a lot longer. It fit her like a dream, no wrinkles, no fat tummy, no slipping from the top (it was halter gown), and she never stepped on the hem when she walked. This dress was her opposite, it was perfect in every way, just like, oh god, just like, her boyfriend, oh, Smits. She still got emotional at his name. He signed up for the army and never told her. At least, not until the day before he left.

xxxx

_FLASHBACK _

_Tailia's POV _

Smits was in his room. I was walking in there to give him a kiss and request that he stay the night. He had a travel baggage on his bed. "You aren't leaving me, are you?" I asked with fear. "It's nothing ageist you Tailia, I signed up for the army. My plane leaves tomorrow, I'm goin' to America. I would have told you sooner, but only, I hadn't the heart." Speechless and shocked, I ran forward to my eighteen-year-old boyfriend, and slapped across the jaw. I ran half across the town to my house and went to my room. I stayed in there for three weeks and by then a war broke out, I was certain he died. I was fifteen, he was eighteen. We had so much. And now we have nothing at all.

XXXX

"I hope the Order of the Phoenix, the good wizards, um club. I suppose you can say we're like knights. The bad wizards if you are wondering, are the Death Eaters. I am an under cover spy. I patrol the muggle grounds to keep all of you safe. It's only my job. You are the only muggle with no magic background to know of our existence, you can pass off as a squib; a person with both magic parents, and no magic powers. Any way, the Death Eaters are all now living here. God, I miss my other so much. Now let me see you. _Renovo animadverto. _Tailia, you are so beautiful. Oh no. Get in the wardrobe now. I mean it." And with that he pushed Tailia in the nearby wardrobe. One second later a young beautiful witch apperated into the room. "Draco? The order is looking for you! Where have you been?" she said with a light and dreamy voice. Draco looked over at the wardrobe and mouthed "be silent and don't move". The girl looked over too. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, they were a deep hazel. Her face was small and round. "What? I don't see anything," she said. "Draco why are you here, honey, is anything wrong?" she said after planting a kiss on his cheek. "Draco, who is in the wardrobe?"

Hello fans! Hi guys I finally found the time to type up chappie 3. yay yay! So got any ideas for 4? I need as many as I can get. Also I want to thank spiritedwings for the advice, it worked thx! ; )


	4. The Truth

Luna walked over and opened the wardrobe. Tailia spilled out from the cramped space. "Oh, and who is she Draco," Luna asked in a dreamier voice. "Do I know her? Who is she?"

"Oh, um, Rebecca, why didn't you leave? I gave you the dress for the Ball" said Draco.

"I suppose I'm tired from being in here." Tailia replied motioning to the wardrobe.

"Well I'll take you home then. Come on Tail- Rebecca." He took Tailia up into his arms. "Are you ready to apperate. I'm surprised you could do it at first." Again she felt the "being sucked through an airless straw" feeling. When she got home she collapsed on her bed. "Draco was she your girlfriend? I thought you loved me" she sobbed pulling him close and shaking him. " My heart can't take your stupid games. First my boyfriend went off and died in war. And now you lie to me. Just, just go away"

"As you wish" Draco said while appearing. Tailia sobbed the rest of the night until she finally passed out. Draco had broken her heart and she was left defenseless to his lies. Now she felt an empty space. He was gone and she felt so alone.

xxxx

Draco returned home to see Luna sitting on the bed looking puzzled and curios. "Luna I'm sorry to say- I have discovered the truth. I do not love you. I am sorry to have to tell you now. I think I love another. We are still friends, correct?"

"Yes Draco. Well, I can't say I'm overwhelmed with joy, but I hope it goes good for you. But I can hide emotions very well. If I didn't, I would be bawling and smacking at you, but I'm nice so I won't and I still love you so, I won't hurt you. And with that I shall leave. I'm going to write a new article for the Quibbler." She kissed him on the cheek and apperated away. Draco just sat there, thinking about what he had just done. He'd been with Luna for three years. They were the perfect couple. Nothing was amiss. But when he kissed Tailia, he was in another world, of happiness, it reminded him of his mother. Narcissa.

xxxx

FLASHBACK

_Draco's POV_

"_Poena Fundo_" the voice was cold. "_Poena Fundo_" I felt the worst pain I had ever. My mother was running with the strength she had left after the crucio hit her at least one hundred times. "Draco run ahed, save your life before they kill you." She screamed. "mom, no" I tried to tell her it was her life I cared for. She ment more to me than anything. "_Iuguolo_" she fell on top of me. She didn't breath. She was dead. That spell was worse than Avada Kedavra. She was merclisly killed. "Son, Draco, are you all right?" my father asked me. He was a great death eater. One of Voldemort's favorites. I was a top death eater from then on. If they hadn't killed my mother, the defenses would have. 

xxxx

Tailia couldn't have stopped crying. It had been a few weeks since the incident. Her heart was broken completely. Nothing could stop her. Meanwhile Smits was alive and seven hours awy from her house.

Draco need to stop her from crying. He looked through a _Peumpics _or a portal to see others. He needed to tell her his true feelings. He needed her. She needed him. Basically they needed each other.

AAUTHOR: Hi fans!. I'm on a roll here! Need more Ideas and reviews. Thx! Well happy reading! NOTE: poenda means "pain" and "fundo" means "melt" also "Iuguolo" means "kill"


	5. Broken hearts Smits retuns!

Draco hurried to change and take a shower. By the time he finished getting ready, it was 1:18 in the afternoon. He couldn't wait to see Tailia again. It had been a few weeks since his break up with Luna and the betrayal to Tailia. He had no idea what was going on. He was powerless to Tailia. It was always like being under the Imperius. Only instead of the most beautiful voice, it was the most beautiful face in the whole universe. Even more beautiful than that of a veela. He felt a deep desire to kiss her and think about other things to do. He loved her and she needed to know he needed to tell his Tailia that he was sorry. Nothing felt right, not without her. He was as incomplete as it can get…he needed her forever and for always.

At 3:15 he couldn't wait anymore…it was now or never. He grabbed the dress that she loved and grabbed his cloak. "Crack" he apperated to her home. She was a total mess; her hair was tangled into knots falling over her red puffy tear-stained face. It wasn't his Tailia. Tears were rolling down her soft beautiful cheeks as she looked up ever so slowly to see what the noise was. "What the hell do you want" she blurted. "Come to make more tears on my eyes or stab my chest, break my heart again with one of your phony kisses? You can't fool me I have seen you for what you are, nothing." These words made Draco grasp his chest. Could hearts really be broken? His chest hurt so badly her eyes looked at him with fear. "I don't, what's happening to me?"

"What do you mean Tailia?"

"I wanted you to be broken hearted, so you could feel the pain, and now you grasp your chest, the exact spot where your heart is." He looked down, his hand was over his…..HEART. "I know, it is frightful. Draco, it scars me so much. I sometimes think things, then they happen….."

"What is your last name?"

"Why" she said slowly

"Well, I was just wondering, but if you don't want to tell me…wait… . . . . . . . why are you crying?"

"Draco, you broke, shattered my heart, why shouldn't I cry? I feel lost and abandoned. I am making things happen its like, magic."

"I know, I feel, share the same emotions." He climbed on her bed and looked deeply into her red crying eyes. Then he said the most 'magical' words in the world. Just three "I love you" the he stroked her red hair and placed his hand on her cheek, stoking the tears off her pale face with his thumb. His hand felt like velvet to her. And her cheeks the same to him. "I feel something indescribable to me. I know I must sound foolish like a total idiot who is oblivious to his emotions but I really can't describe it. It feels like, oh how ironic, like magic."

"Oh Draco" she sobbed falling to his shoulder and burying her face in his robes with tears falling onto his cloak and soaking it.

"Shhh, Tailia I'm here" could be heard between her loud sobs and asps for breath. After about say, an hour of him holding her and stroking her face and her crying into his robes he asked, "Now that last name?" She looked up and smiled, happier than she had ever been.

"Bedingfield" yes she is related to Natasha, well story wise anyway " of coarse, I hope it changes, and soon. I want to show you something. Come here." She led Draco to a small shelf by her door. "You see this locket?" she said showing him a silver locket with a snake looking emblem and the name "Slytherin" on the bottom. "It says 'Slytherin' on the bottom. Who is this 'Slytherin' person anyway?" Draco took it in his hands and examined it closely. It was the missing locket that was taken. It was the last horcrux Harry needed to destroy and defeat Voldemort.

"Listen to me, and listen very carefully. Where did you get that locket?"

"My father gave it to me. Said he found it in a cave near some town…."

"Can I have it?"

"Kiss me for it"

"As you wish" he grabbed her thin waist and slowly but steadily moved his lips toward hers. Before he could even get close enough, she smashed her mouth into his. They kissed for a few minutes before she slipped the locket into his hand, meanwhile not breaking the kiss. They backed up a little, stumbling over strewn clothes on her floor. The door burst open (both of them were oblivious to this). "Tailia who is he?"

"Smits,what are you-?I- well-he is-" Draco cut her off.

"Viktor Krum? How do you know her?"

Draco disapparated and left Tailia empty handed, and speechless.

yo dudes stry reachin climax. gimme s'more reviews lyk my 2 latest and i will update sonner and sonner etc.


	6. An Almost Silent Meal with Viktor

WARNING: depressing(goth) and explicit chapter. Please consider these facts b4 reading. Thank You

Dinner that night was almost silent. My parents had gone out for the week and I was not grateful for that. I didn't know what to think anymore. Who was he, Viktor or my beloved Smits? My world was upside down. I didn't know him anymore. "Who was he Tailia?" he asked me. I stared at my plate. "I'm waiting here!"

"A friend" I replied

"That kiss didn't look too 'friendly' to me. WHO ZE 'ELL VAS HE TAIL-EE-A"

"What's wrong with your voice Smits? If that's your real name…."

"WHO ZE 'ELL DO YOU ZINK YOU ARE? YOU BELONG TO MEE! MEE! NOT ZAT TWIT! No who vas he?"

"Um, he was my friend, Viktor Krum."

"Impossible he look nozing like me- or um vell…. him. I know him and he isn't a thin blonde freak! 'E looks, vell, like mee."

"Draco is not a thin freak. Oh…I didn't just say that." I had just given him away. Us away. But who was this man whom moments before was eating silently without a single word. Who was he? Who is this 'Viktor Krum' person? "Who are you? I know you are not Smits but really, who are you? You can't fool me anymore. Draco gave me this veritaserum stuff, it makes you tell the truth "

"I think I vuld know vat zis veritaserum is…"

"But how?"

"I am Viktor Krum. I did not leave for the military. I left to play quidditch and I wound up being a world famous seeker, I couldn't tell you. You would tell your friends, then the whole world would know of ze existence of ze magecle worlds existence and it vould be mi fult. My Bulgarian accent goes on and off and it is very hard to tell vere I is from. I haff to use a spell, it is vewy eefeective, though"

He had lied to me about everything. "Why"

"Why what"

"Why did you lie to me all these years?" I jumped from my seat and began to yell. "Where did you go? Who are you? These have been running through my mind ever since this afternoon. I feel like it's me against the world here! I'm not as close to anyone as I am to you. I love you."

"I can't say that I feel the same feelings for you. I went to school and quidditch. My full name is Viktor Vladimir Krum. I lied to keep you safe I on-"

"You didn't protect me" I yelled stomping toward him. "I went into a freaking depression" I yelled reaching my hand out to grip his rough neck.

"CRUCIO" he pointed his wand at me. My bones were flaming and I couldn't move, if I did I would most likely go into a coma, or curl up and die. My blood was boiling. The magma in my veins was pulsing faster and faster. I fell writhing to the ground and screamed while whimpering. "Oh fu-" he said "I am so sorry. My god I loose my temper easily, that's no excuse." He apperated away, leaving me writhing on the floor. It stopped within minutes, which felt like hours, and I was whimpering on the dining room floor. It must have been illegal or something, what he did to me. I used what strength I had left to go to my room. I staggered down the hall like a drunk, well looking like one anyway, until I reached the room. My desk was close to the door. I ran to it and rummaged through my drawers until I reached a pencil. I sharpened it. It was as sharp as our carving knife. Have you ever felt like you wanted to curl up and die? No. let me tell you now to save the thinking time. NO you have not. I have. I raised the pencil as high as I dared. I let one sob escape before I gave this one last thought. With tears in my eyes I raised the pencil up farther than my head. I closed my eyes and plunged the pencil down. I looked. It smashed right next to my wrist. I sharpened it again and raised it even further back. Once more with tears in my eyes, I let my hand go down.

Some thing gripped my wrist before I could plunge the pencil at all. It took the pencil from my hand and caressed my now shacking hand. I turned around to see a pair of beautiful gray-blue eyes returning the gaze. No words were said for that few minutes. We just stared knowing what each other were thinking. I grasped his other hand from his pocket and began holding it with nothing but love for him. My life was so empty. "Now we wouldn't want to die so soon, now would we my dear?" I saw his face was as much in fear as mine was. I must admit, I almost did something stupid, something gothic. I looked into his face with pure love burning in my eyes. His face so clean and blemish free, and tears running down my pitiful raw cheeks. I stood up and gave him the most melancholy smile I could give. I pulled him into a kiss. I felt his tongue beckon for entrance into my mouth. I went into his and explored his mouth while he explored the hidden wonders of mine. There we stood for minutes at a time. Kissing. We fit perfectly together, missing puzzle pieces finally brought together to complete the puzzle of love. He broke the kiss while I fell at him trying to push him into another one. "Stop. I don't want you addicted now. I heard what that bast- man did to you. And, I found out why these things are happening to you. You are the lost witch you are the one who was forgotten, I don't really love you, I am under a spell, and you my dear are the caster. Although, I am now, before I wasn't, but its odd how I do now, isn't it? Well I love you now, and I want to tell you that that locket has saved our world. But I bring bad news as well, the death eaters know a muggle was at the Malfoy Manor and have set detectors even I cant disable, so, you must be careful when we get there, they know where you live an dare coming after you. Now as for that moment of agony placed upon you by the horrible Viktor Krum, it was a crucio spell and I imagine it felt like your bones were on a hot skillet and your blood was magma?"

"How would you know Dr-Draco?"

"I just do, you never mind. Now off to the Malfoy Manor." We apperated there and he gave me a hidden room. It was more like a mini house, but it was my ROOM. It was branched off his room in a secret wing.

I kno I kno, gothic chap, well this is drama, right? R&R please, gimme some nice comments, and no more goth-fic, and less snogging, ok?


	7. An Apparation accedent

Tailia and I apperated to the house and I gave her a secret room that I had given Luna. Well, she never stayed over for more than an hour, so, well I guess she never used it. Never. Tailia asked me all these stupid questions about the bloody death eaters. I told her all that I could, and surplus. She seemed so surprised that they killed all those muggles, 'how heartless' is what she said. She is so pure, and innocent and so beautiful. But she needs to be aware of these cruel hearted people. What would happen if she was attacked by one of these ruthless minions, of whom I am in league with. My god, I am a death eater. But I am spying on them, the truth will not spill from my heart…. Every day that she was there I locked her room and stayed in there with her, she would have become horribly lonely. She rarely spoke to me. Only time she did, she needed to find something or wanted something or other.

And that is how the weeks after that bas- Viktor used the cruciatus on her. My love. How could I, me Draco Tomas Malfoy, fall for a stupid placemat-shaking-non-magic muggle! But, she couldnn,t be the missing witch, no that was Granger. This spell was unlike any others, she wasn't the missing witch, she can't be a mudblood, or a half-breed, maybe she is the oracle. The oracle is this stupid legend, a witch with Nonmagic parents, and no way of being magic. She had powers beyond her control, like the oracle. But, that's stupid. A spell could have given her powers by mistake or an apperation accident. An accident. We kissed, and apperated at the same time…. Its my fault. She has powers and now she is out of control. It reminds me of my mother, the out of control spells and magic, and the horror that was my father and the death eaters after her and….

YAY I now have 6 chapters, how exciting…gimme some I deas, the next chapter is about Draco's mother….gimme some IDEAS….sorry bout the shortness but the homework at school is killing me...3 tests next week, i need some i deas so i can get this thing on a roll. thx and have a good day,(night)


	8. Draco's Diary

"_My mother. She was a beautiful witch and the only person in my family, who found me not completely worthless, and she secretly hated my father, he had used a potion on her when they got married and would have killed her, had she told him that she hated him. But he_

_Learned to read minds and now he can almost block you-know-who from reading his mind, almost._

_That night, the night she was ruthlessly murdered, we were eating dinner and father had just tortured her. He did it all the time; he was truly an evil man. He was also the most shallow. I knew that he was having an affair with none other than Bellatrix, my aunt. He loved her for her and not her appearance. If only he loved my mother for that, and not just her beauty. In school he tried making me a clone of him. It almost worked, every day he put the imperius curse on me and brainwashed me into thinking he was the 'almighty master' directly under Voldemort, mind you. I was cruel to those whom I should have been friends with. They were the ones who were actually popular. If Lucius didn't put the spell on me, I would have been the blonde Sirius Black. Now, you must admit, that is hilarious. Instead I was the blonde Severus Snape and that is a little, well Ironic seeing as he's my unofficial godfather. My mother actually loved him and not my father and so he became my guardian and godfather on my mother's side. But now back to that night. My father was testing out his new power. My mother was crying about him beating her, well on the inside. She was thinking about how Severus would never treat her like that. How I know you ask? She told me of coarse!_

_I was aware that my father was reading her mind, and of coarse she had no clue. He stood up and slapped her so hard, that she began to bleed. I was much younger then. I cried at the sight of my mother bleeding and she had to hold in the sobs. She stared at him with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I stayed sitting and held in the sobs. I was weak and couldn't. I told Lucius that I bit my tongue really hard. He believed me and I kept crying. He knew that I was weak and couldn't hold in such minor sobs. He used the criciatus and eventually the sectumsempra and she got up and ran I got up and followed her. He didn't notice that I had gone to. We left and started running for the exit to the Malfoy Manor and were stopped by our own security defenses and the death eaters. The spells rang out and we stopped when she fell from the cruciatus and then she fell on top of me and they fired the cruciatus at me. My blood burned and my bones were molten magma, or vise versa. She was dead. My father found me and was ashamed and I was punished with the cruciatus and many others that I can't remember. I must pretend to be a death eater. I must lie." _Tailia put the diary down. She had found it in Draco's room; he forgot to lock her door. And now she knew WHY. Why his life seemed to need more love, his family was heartless, except for his mum.


	9. They Found Out

For weeks Tailia snuck into the little cupboard to read his diary. It was so intense and sad-his father using the 'crucio' or whatever and him loathing the 'Dark Lord' and fearing that he would die if he didn't- it seemed that even when he STARTED school, his life was hell.

_Draco's First Entry_

June 18 

It seemed that everyday my father uses a bloody curse on me. I am only in my third year, and hes gone and forced me to be a death eater. I don't want to be his bloody clone. He makes me degrade that Granger, whom I find kind and very attractive, but she is a 'mudblood'. SO WHAT? If Lucius wouldn't stop those bloody brainwashing spells, I would be the blonde Sirius Black, Harry would be his father, and in an odd way, Hermyknee-whatever Grangers first name is- would be Remus Lupin and the Tom-or is it Ron? I dunno- person would be Wormtail, even though his animegus form isn't a rat, but that's beside the point. I want to be in Gryffindor but my father made me a bloody coward. I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

Back to Tailia

She went and read at lest three entries a day. Until one day. Draco had returned from number 12 Grimauld Place. He was tired and needed some well-deserved rest. Tailia was in his room reading his diary. He came down the hallway and went into his room only to find Tailia sitting on his silken sheets reading his private thoughts. It was truly unbearable to see the girl he loved more than life reading his diary. She didn't notice that she had invaded his privacy, or that she was in his presence. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUGGLE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he bellowed at her. "I was-um" she was speechless from shock. Tailia was about to cry seeing him so upset, if he hadn't signed her to shush. "Draco there's a muggle, where my boy, where?" came that same cold voice from their first meeting. "Tailia, run." He said. "What-" he ran up to her and apparated from their rooms to the frigid outdoors. They were now officially on the run from the death eaters. If they didn't get away soon, it would be death to both of them.


	10. Draco Gives His Fave Tie

The Death Eaters were after them. "Hurry get up" Draco commanded. They were on the ground. Tailia was crying and didn't move. "We have to get to Wiltshire. My little home is hidden away from that town by an invisibility charm. The charm prevents us from apparating.We need to get there so we can apparate to a safe place." Tailia got up and started to run. "NO STOP" Draco yelled. She didn't hear him and was almost hit by a charm. But someone had pushed her away from it. Lupin. "Draco, did you trigger the alarm, or did I?" He asked. "It was my big mouth" Draco replied. "Well I am going ahed, keep your girlfriend here a little more closely watched, ok?" "I wish she would go out with me." Draco whispered this "I'll keep her safe Lupin." Tailia thanked the kind man and walked back to Draco. "Thanks."she said.

They crept along a path and came to another trap. Tailia didn't realize this one and got up to run. By the time Draco noticed she got up to run, it was too late. The arrow that never missed was in her wrist. She fell and was writhing. The arrow had some charm on it to make the victim feel the worst pain ever. Only it would come back. It would slowly decrease, but t would always be there.

"Tailia, you foolish little girl." He picked her up in his arms, there weren't any more traps that would hurt this bad, only a little bottomless pit, but he could walk over it, it was charmed so he could walk on it like Jesus walked on water.

He ran across it and made it past the gate to the Malfoy Manor. He apparated to the Order's hideout. He burst through the door and ran up to his overnight room, where he laid Tailia on the bed. She was shaking in agony and looked at Draco with quickly paced breaths. He told her to close her eyes. He pulled the arrow out. Her scream could have curled steel. It broke his heart.

The curse on the arrow was only effective, well if it was to be STRONGER it would have needed darkness and cold, and usually people were at the Manor alone with no one. So the plan fit perfectly. But he was with her and treated her the minute they got off the property. He took his tie off and wrapped it around her wrist.

He kissed it and wrapped it tightly around her wound, it healed immediately from him kissing the 'bandage'. "Tailia, cry let it all out."

"Draco I hurt too much to cry." She said shakily. It wasn't entirely true. After afew minutes she sobbed into his chest. He had to go after a while because he said she needed rest.

After a while of restless sleep someone came in her room. "You're the new girl, huh?" It was a redheaded boy. He was remarkably cute and was as freckled as her parents were, and they looked tan they were so freckled. "I am what you a call a muggle. But, I did have the locket."

"So this is that girl Draco won't stop talking about, he never shuts the hell up. I just wanna kick his arse, he only talks about you, but hey, he's got good reason, you are as cute as he says. Well I came up here because I herd crying and I couldn't exactly continue my research on horcruxes" She looked shocked that she was crying in her sleep. "Go back to sleep, uh, Tailia"

She did only for a girl to walk in and check on her. "Hello, I am Luna, I believe we have met before?" she stuck her hand out to shake Tailia's. She shook it. "Well I thought he would never give a muggle a chance, but hey, here you are." Luna said dreamily. "And you are a redhead, he hates redheads for some reason."

"So, this is a wizarding home, huh?" Tailia asked.

"Yes"

"Can I trust you to keep everyone out of here so I can get some sleep, except Draco? Can I?"

"Yes"

Finally she closed her eyes and got some well needed sleep. Until, Draco came in with breakfast. He stayed with her and then he asked her a question… one she had been waiting for. "Tailia"

"Yes" she said through a bite of toast.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
